Sol do ano novo
by SunaHikaru
Summary: O primeiro dia de um novo ano especial para TenTen e Neji...


**Sol do Ano-novo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Neji e TenTen pertencem um ao outro, e ambos são crias de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Esta fic é extremamente açucarada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm gonna run run, run to you...**_

_Eu vou correr, correr, correr até você..._

-

O dia mal havia amanhecido em Konoha. Uma jovem kunoichi caminhava devagar pelas quase vazias ruas da Vila. Mas seu coração... Ah, esse corria à toda velocidade...

Corria por seu sonho, corria por sua vida. Pelo presente que o amanhã lhe daria, e para o agora que já a esperava chegar.

Seu sol estava de volta. E ela queria o calor dele o mais perto possível de si.

Os ainda fracos raios de luz deixavam ainda mais intenso o brilho de seus olhos, a luz de seu sorriso ante toda a expectativa.

_**-**_

_**I'm gonna run run, run to you...**_

_Eu vou correr, correr, correr até você..._

-

Sem o seu sol ela se sentia incompleta, a peça perdida do quebra-cabeças da vida. Sozinha na noite sem luar e estrelas, com o frio a percorrer sua pele, carente dos carinhos que só ele sabia fazer.

Com ele tudo era claro, vivo, a vida ganhava as mesmas cores pintadas nos seus sonhos de menina, vistas na realidade de mulher. Por ele, qualquer esforço valeria à pena.

Nem que fosse andar à passos de tartaruga, sabendo-se atrasada, pois ele já devia estar aguardando por ela há tempos.

-

_**I'm gonna run run fast as I can**_

_Eu vou correr, correr o mais rápido que puder_

_**Cause I just wanna be with you again**_

_Porque eu só quero estar com você novamente_

_**I'm gonna run run out of this place**_

_Eu vou correr, correr para longe deste lugar_

_**So I can see the sunshine on your face**_

_Então poderei ver o sol brilhar no seu rosto_

_**-**_

Seus pés, tão teimosos quanto a dona, impulsionavam seu corpo para frente. Por cada pequena rua que passava, cada cumprimento automático, porém sorridente aos que a saudavam, enquanto calculava mentalmente quanto tempo faltava para encontrar-se com ele. A ansiedade a fazia perder a conta várias vezes.

Sorrindo, recomeçava tudo outra vez. Sempre saberia o caminho até Neji, pois ele estava dentro dela.

E também em seu coração...

_**-**_

_**And I can be with you**_

_E eu posso estar com você_

_**Be with you, be with you again**_

_Estar com você, estar com você de novo__**  
**_

_-_

O avistou nas portas da Vila, junto com os outros shinobis que o acompanharam naquela missão. Não resistiu em encurtar a pouca distância com alguns passos mais apressados, e ele veio ao seu encontro tão logo percebeu aquela sua intenção.

- Me atrasei muito? - perguntou, quando ele segurou as suas mãos nas dele. O sorriso tímido surgindo no rosto dele foi a melhor resposta de todas.

- Não muito - e com o braço ao redor da cintura, puxou a kunoichi para si. TenTen riu alto e ele adorava aquilo, ela não media sorrisos para ele. Adorava mais ainda interrompê-los, mas era _sempre_ por uma boa causa.

Pois quando a beijava, o mundo parava de girar e eram só os dois. Juntos, como era pra ser.

_-_

_**And I can be with you**_

_E eu posso estar com você_

_**Be with you, be with you again**_

_Estar com você, estar com você de novo_

_**-**_

TenTen deixou seus dedos se perderem nos fios longos, era nos cabelos dele que o seu cheiro se concentrava, por essa razão gostava tanto de fazer um carinho assim, e como ele não reclamava...

As bocas matavam um pouco da saudade que sentiam um do outro; um beijo demorado sim, mas apenas um aperitivo, apenas o permitido aos olhos dos outros.

- Você é louca - Neji riu baixinho contra os lábios de sua mulher, e ela respondia da mesma forma.

- Sou. Louca por você - ver aquele homem sem jeito com suas declarações particulares era um dos prêmios mais valiosos que ela poderia ganhar.

Aquele sorriso valia uma vida. A dela.

- Mas TenTen...Sair por aí à essa hora...no seu estado?

- Eu bem que tentei dizer isso... Mas quem disse que ela escuta alguém - Hinata chegou pouco depois de TenTen. Preocupada, seguiu a _prima _sem acreditar como ela conseguia acordar tão disposta às seis da manhã, quando o que precisava era sossegar o quanto pudesse.

- Não se preocupem conosco; Estamos bem! - tranquilizou os dois, depois prendeu seu olhar no de Neji - Bem, e com saudades.

_Era possível algo brilhar mais do que o sol, naquela bela manhã?_

_Sim, era. Um olhar naqueles orbes cor-de-chocolate e era fácil ver que sim._

- Não são os únicos. Sabe que não os esqueço nem por um segundo - as mãos grandes envolveram o ventre já um pouco volumoso de TenTen; os oito meses já estavam bem visíveis, para quem quisesse ver - Ei!

TenTen caiu na risada com o susto dele, quando o bebê cumprimentou o pai com um "chute" - É assim que ele diz "Okaeri otousan!"

- Ou ela. Não dá para saber, né? - Neji estava fascinado com a vida que ajudou a criar, que ainda nem havia nascido mas já respondia à ele.

- Pelo formato da barriga, eu diria que é um menino - Hinata disse, observando a barriga de TenTen.

- Redonda?

- Ei, eu não estou tão redonda assim! - na mesma hora, TenTen protestou - Estou?

- Pontuda, Neji-nii-san... Quando a barriga fica assim é quase certo vir um menino.

- Acho que o mais certo é esperar pra ver, não é? - TenTen falou com os dois, e direcionou um olhar terno ao seu ventre proeminente. Menina ou menino, não importava.

Neji lhe dera o presente mais valioso que uma mulher poderia pedir. Uma pedaçinho de seu amor junto ao dela, unidos na criança que nasceria em breve.

- De acordo. E você, senhora Hyuuga TenTen...

- Já sei! Nada de agitações - a morena aceitou o braço do marido - Vem comigo? Acho que a Godaime pode esperar um pouquinho pelo relátorio, não é _meu capitão anbu_? - ela sentiu o arrepio que provocou nele ao sussurrar a última parte da frase em seu ouvido, aproveitando a distração dos outros ao redor. Hinata acabara de perceber um _certo loiro _passeando despreocupadamente pela Vila, e os outros anbus já haviam tomado seus caminhos depois da permissão dada por Neji.

- É assim que você não quer agitações? - Olhou fundo nos olhos dela, cheios de amor e desejo por ele. Sem dúvida que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

- Essa é permitida, Neji... Só quero ficar um pouco com você, prometo.

- Sei...Vamos então. Precisamos descansar, não? Eu disse _descansar._

- Estraga-prazeres! - fingiu raiva, mas não negava que adorava ficar quietinha ao lado do marido, olhando-o dormir. E admitia que a barriga já pesava um pouco, o que requeria mais repouso - Um cochilo à dois. Topa?

- A três - riu, e levou TenTen para casa. Nada como um cafuné dela para relaxar o corpo cansado da missão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**Duas semanas passam voando...**

- Devíamos ter trazido uma câmera, não acha, Hinata-chan? - o loiro tentou segurar o riso, e cutucou a jovem sentada ao seu lado, ainda com os trajes de Ano-novo.

- Shhh, Naruto-kun! - a reprimenda foi o mais sutiu possível, visto o local que estavam, e o horário, ainda nem tinha amanhecido. Também a proximidade do loiro para cochichar aquilo; as bochechas da jovem Hyuuga queimavam, mas ela tentou ignorar suas reações e voltou-se para o primo. Era mesmo estranho vê-lo tão agitado daquele jeito, andando pra lá e pra cá. Seria engraçado, como Naruto pensava, se ela não imaginasse a preocupação que Neji deveria estar sentindo, desde que eles trouxeram TenTen para o hospital.

O bebê deles decidiu vir justo no primeiro dia do novo ano, e um pouco antes do esperado.

- Neji-nii-san, sente-se um pouco - Levou o jounin pelo braço até o banco; Neji se deixava levar - Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe tanto.

Era o que ele tentava se convencer, mas seu coração agitado só se acalmou de fato quando Shizune apareceu, dizendo que tudo correu bem e que ele podia vir com ela. Sem que fosse preciso dizer outra vez, Neji a seguiu até um dos quartos. Assim que adentraram o local ele viu sua TenTen, com um sorriso que se alargou ao vê-lo, e um pequeno volume nos braços, envolto numa manta verde-clara.

- É menino, Neji! - a morena se apressou em mostrar o filho ao pai - Vê! Hinata tinha razão.

- Ele veio junto com o Ano-novo, que coisa! - Shizune riu também, antes de deixá-los à sós - Eu já volto, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- Arigatou, Shizune-san! - TenTen gritou antes que esta saísse, depois voltou-se para o seu sol, vendo o jeito babão dele ao olhar o filho - Vamos, segure-o!

- Eu...não sei como.

- Claro que sabe, você é o meu gênio, não é? Faça jus à sua fama!

- TenTen! - Mesmo com o protesto era o que ele queria também, por isso sentou-se ao lado da esposa e estendeu os braços, seguindo as dicas que ela lhe dava. Logo tinha o pequenino Hyuuga consigo.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil - depois de entregá-lo ao pai, TenTen ajeitou-se na cama e ficou olhando os dois, iluminados pelos primeiros raios de sol que atravessavam os vidros da janela - Eu sou meio suspeita pra falar, mas nós fizemos um fllho lindo. E saudável, mesmo nascendo alguns dias antes do previsto.

- Concordo com você - disse o pai.

- Convencido! Eu sabia, ele é a sua cara! - Pele clara como a de Neji, um tufo de cabelos escuros cobrindo a cabecinha. Calmo, pelo menos até o momento não fizera grandes escândalos, só ao nascer.

- Mas os olhos são iguais aos seus - e o olhavam atentamente, âmbares idênticos aos da mãe, grandes e expressivos. E curiosos, talvez estranhando aquele cabeludo que o olhava com cara de bobo.

- Será que o Byakugan...

- Não importa - Neji virou-se para TenTen - É nosso filho, é um Hyuuga, com ou sem a Kekkei Genkai.

Trocaram mais uma vez o sorriso cúmplice, agora dirigido também ao pequeno deles.

- Hyuuga Tori? Como havíamos escolhido antes?

- O que você quiser. Você escolhe.

- Nossa, você está tão solícito! Acho que vou abusar um pouquinho disso, hahahaha!!!

- Você me deu um filho, é o mínimo que posso fazer por você - mirou os olhos dela - Meu espírito livre que me mostrou o amor, o verdadeiro valor da vida... Faço tudo o que você quiser.

Um dos frutos desse amor estava ali, diante de seus olhos, cheio de vida.

- Eu não o fiz sozinha, seu bobo! - emocionada com o jeito carinhoso e até romântico que só ela conseguia despertar nele, TenTen enxugou as lágrimas que começavam a rolar outra vez. Também não resistiu e fez um pedido, irresistível para ambos - Me dá um beijo, então.

- Só um? - brincou, antes de abaixar o rosto até o dela, ao mesmo tempo tomando cuidado com o filho em seus braços.

- Aishiteru - disseram ao mesmo tempo - Mas eu ainda não me contento só com esse - Neji completou.

- Terá mais quando eu sair daqui, prometo - TenTen mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Neji, como um alerta de que cumpriria com sua palavra.

- Mal posso esperar - Tori se manifestou, Neji o entregou à mãe, para que pudesse alimentá-lo. Ficou observando a cena, seus dois tesouros juntos, no primeiro dia do ano, enquanto guardava para si uma dúvida, se bem que já com a resposta.

- Existe jeito melhor de começar o ano?

Pelo sorriso de TenTen, percebeu não só que ela concordava com ele, mas também que havia pensado alto demais outra vez...

_**Fim ^^**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, o amor...NejiTen dando frutos...Que tudo! *-*

Eu comecei com uma songfic e terminei com um especial de Ano-Novo. Viva a fic-bagunça! xD

Song: **Run**, by **Milk inc.** (Finalmente consegui essa música! \o\o\o)

PS: Tori = ave, pássaro (eh, criatividade...)

PS2: Essa é outra "fic-intervalo", assim como _Segredos na árvore. _

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic "ultra fluffy melada". Eu particularmente AMEI escrever sobre esses dois, e o rebento fofucho deles.

NejiTen é o que há! o/

Reviews? :3

Bjus! Feliz Natal e Ano-novo pra todos nós!

**Suna n.n**


End file.
